


One SOUL ~ Chara x Frisk {Part 1}

by fanfics_are_life_owo



Category: Undertale
Genre: 2020, Frisk - Freeform, Multi, ao3 - Freeform, chara, undertale - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_are_life_owo/pseuds/fanfics_are_life_owo
Summary: Frisk escaped the Underground 10 years ago. They're 16 now. But recently, Chara has been showing up. What happens when Chara finds a vessel and shows their true colors...?
Relationships: Charisk - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I practically leaped out of bed. It was a Saturday, and I could not WAIT to get out of the house. Chara had been coming back lately and ruining my life. Just the other day, I wanted a croissant froma bakery. I asked, "May I please have-" and then Chara's voice said "SOULS...?" So I didn't have breakfast that day. I thought taking a walk, finding an enclosed space and talking to her would help. But. Wait. There's more.   
I walked out of my front door, my blue hoodie and magenta scarf bouncing.  
"Hey Sans! Hi Papy!"   
"Hello human!"  
As I chuckled at Papyrus' everlasting energy, I came across a little alley.   
"Perfect."  
I sit down on a box.  
"Chara. Come on Chara, don't hide. You're always there. Get out here."  
"What do you want?" she grumbled, blushing because I made her come out of hiding.   
"I want you to tell me w-"  
"Ooh! Look at this!"  
She showed me what looked like a...corpse. It looked exactly like Chara.   
"It's you.."  
"Did I not tell you? I'm not a magic ghost! This is my body! I found it!"  
She floated over to the body. She crossed her arms solemnly and suddenly, the corpse shook. Then, it stood up.  
"C-Chara?"  
"It's me!"  
"W-wow. I can't b-believe you h-have a bod-body now."  
I was stuttering like Alphys. But it was...strange. The corpse Chara took on was very...curvy. It looked like a model.  
This is weird.


	2. Nice

I stumbled out of my bed, confused. As far as I know, the last place I was was in that alley with Chara.  
"It was a dream! Oh thank god...oh I'm saved."  
I confidently strolled out into the livingroom (ish) of my small apartment.  
"Hi Frisk! I'm making breakfast!"  
"I'm still asleep aren't I? All I need to do is pinch myself. No, I'll get the real Chara to reset. No I'll reload...uhhhh..."  
"I'm the real Chara! You aren't dreaming, trust me."  
"I don't need to take desperate measures yet."  
I slung myself onto the couch.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The fact that you're being...uh...for one, not a ghost, and two, NICE. You're Chara! You're supposed to wanna KILL ME, not HELP m-"  
A knock came at the door.  
"I'll get it!"  
I had started to get up, but Chara beat me to it.  
"Hey Chara, heya kid- waitwaitwait."  
Sans had come over and was already halfway across the room when he stopped and slowly turned to Chara.  
"The heck-?"  
"Long story. Chara, uh, keep working on that breakfast!"  
"Okay!"  
I shoved on a sweater and some boots.  
"What's up Sans?"  
I stepped out the door, keeping an eye on Chara as I did.  
"First, what happened? Why does Chara have a body?"  
"Well she'd been showing up a lot more lately so I went into this alley to talk to her and she found her body and that was that and now she's being really nice to me and I have no idea what's happening!!!"  
"Okay, okay, kid, chill. Also, Chara's a girl?"  
"As far as I know."  
"Okay then. This is gonna be hard to figure out."  
"I'll grab Alphys and MTT, you get Papy and Undyne?"  
"Yeah. Meet back at the café in an hour?"  
"K."  
And we went to get the team.


End file.
